Hold me in your arms!
by Arianna456
Summary: USED to be a oneshot. Then I made a second chapter of a broken hearted lover. That one's sad, but the first is really cute, and I reccomend you read it, if you like noncanon coupling. Complete for now!
1. Chapter 1

Hold me in your arms!

A/N: Just a little bit of fluff that I had to write. And I apologize for any errors in the song lyrics .

_I don't wanna say I'm sorry._

'_Cause I know there's nothing wrong._

_Don't be afraid, there's no need to worry._

'_Cause my feelings for you are still strong!_

The chimera sat, alone, in the quickly darkening room. His eyes were glazed as he contemplated the feelings he felt for her, aquamarine eyes unseeing the walls of the white washed room.

The door of the room opened with a soft sigh as she stepped into the room.

_Hold me in your arms!_

'_Cause I need you so!_

_Hold me in your arms!_

_And never let me go!_

Her arms wrapped around him, jerking Zel out of his daydream with a gasp. She laughed, a soft bell-like sound as he tried to turn and loosen her grip on him.

I can see it in your eyes!

There's something, something you wanna tell me!

_I can see it in your eye!_

_There's something you hide from me!_

There it was again. The flicker in her eyes. That small, tiny flicker that betrayed her worry about something. She was keeping a secret from him.

And it was tearing him apart.

Is there a reason why, is there something, something you wanna tell me!

_I see it in your eyes!_

_There's something, that you hide from me!_

Was she cheating on him? Was she tiring of him, wishing for another? Zel would probably never know. He only would when she told him. But for now… They shared a sweet kiss, seemingly innocent yet full of hidden passion.

I don't wanna say I'm sorry.

'_Cause I know there's nothing wrong._

_Don't be afraid, there's no need to worry._

'_Cause my feeling for you are still strong!_

He was not worthy of her. She was an angel, the incarnation of beauty and charm. And he was just an ugly monster. He would not blame her if she left him for someone else.

_Hold me in your arms!_

_And never let me go!_

_Hold me in your arms!_

'_Cause I need you so!_

Zelgadis delighted at her touch as she held him, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. He almost wished that the moment could continue on forever, never breaking her hold on him as she smiled at him.

_I can see it in your eyes!_

_There's something, something you wanna tell me!_

_I can see it in your eyes!_

_There's something, that you hide from me!_

She abruptly pulled away, her face growing grim. "Zel," She whispered, "there's something you should know…"

The chimera braced himself for the worst.

Is there a reason why, is there something, something you wanna tell me!

_I see it in your eyes!_

Lina looked down at her lover and husband, and whispered, "You're going to be a father."

A/N:

Author: .

Lina: You're ending it like that!

Author: Yup .

Lina: … I thought you didn't like cliffhangers.

A: I like them when I write them .

Lina: Whatever (walks away)

DISCLAIMER: Where did you get the idea I owned Slayers? 'Cause I know, and you know, and the world knows that I don't. Even the edge my bookcase knew when I fell on it and scraped up my knee!


	2. Chapter 2

I am broken 

A/N:

Author(A): Dedicated to poor Amelia and what happened to her after my first one. And if you like Amelia, DON'T READ THIS! I was in a very mean and frustrated mood when I wrote this… So there's tons of Amelia bashing… And the '-' symbol mean that the letter before it was…stressed in the song. Which I highly recommend you listen to, great song.

Lina: Are you finished rambling yet?

A: Almost. :) 'Kay, now I'm done.

_

* * *

I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh! _

The Sailune princess sighed. Her thoughts were on _him_, as always. The chimera. Her first love.

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain, awa-ay!_

She had always longed to hold him, when he had seemed upset… Now there was no chance of that.

_I keep your photograph, not know it serves me well! I wanna hold you high and steal your pain!_

Amelia sighed once more and reached into the worn pack beside her, pulling out a portrait of a certain chimera. She gently traced the lines of his face, smiling softly.

'_Cause I'm bro-keen, and I'm loo-osome, and I don't feeel right, when you go-o away._

Her broken heart ached with longing. She was so lonely; and tired; and hurt. Yes, everything hurt. Especially the beating organ in her chest.

_You've gone away! You don't fe-eel me here, in my heart._

She felt invisible. Amelia had even gone to their wedding, and they had all ignored her, ignored her tears. _I bet no one expected them to get together, _She thought bitterly; _everyone had expected Miss Lina and Mister Gourry to pair up. Even me. _

_The worst is over now! And we can breathe again!_

But that had been a while ago. She had heard that they were expecting a baby. But that to had been a while ago. And now she just existed, a broken heart and soul.

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain, awa-ay!_

She just wanted to be held; someone to take away the pain, and betrayal, if for only a little while. The princess once again reached into her pack, pulling out a dagger this time. _Oh, the irony, _she thought,_ Mister Zelgadis gave me this weapon, to defend myself. Tell me, Mister Zelgadis, could this dagger end my pain?_

_The soul is left to learn, and no one left to fight! I wanna hold you high and steal your pain!_

Amelia raised the dagger to her chest, and tensed. She sat there for several minutes before lowering it again. _I can't, I'm to weak. Why can't you love_ me_, Mister Zelgadis? I was the one for you, not Miss Lina! Why can't you just see…_

'_Cause I'm broken and I'm open! And I don't fe-eel right, am I strong enough?_

Amelia put the dagger away. _I'll go see them, and wish them luck together… But… Would I be strong enough to not do something horrible to Miss Lina? Or break down crying… ?… Yes, I will be. I have to be._

'_Cause I'm broken! And I'm lonesome! And I don't feeel right, when you gone away!_

Amelia Wil Tesla Sailune picked up her pack and stood up from the stump she had been sitting on. The girl slowly turned and began to walk away, heart and soul broken by lost love, mind beginning to take the first steps down the road of madness. _I will find you Mister Zelgadis… And you will confess that you love me, not Miss Lina. And then _we_ can be together!_

* * *

A/N: 

Zel: Angst. Didn't know you had it in you.

A: Gotta do something to keep my evil side happy :)

Lina: You have an evil side?

A: Yup. Her name is Morwen.

Morwen: (is a dark-haired, silver-eyed, evil-looking were-girl) I will kill you all. :)

All: (edge away from Morwen slowly)

A: Okay! Wrapping this up before anyone ELSE can come through!

DISCLAIMER: Slayers, nor 'I'm Broken' by Evanescence and Seether belong to me. Morwen does. And you do not want her. Trust me.


End file.
